1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the assembly of electronic components on to a printed circuit board (PCB). Simultaneous to the components being pressed on to the PCB the present invention performs a test to ensure that all of the contact points (pins) of the electrical component are present in their respective holes (vias) in the PCB. Further, the present invention determines whether the pins are fully extended through the vias in order to allow for subsequent permanent affixation of the electrical components to the PCB by soldering, or the like.
Prior to the present invention, circuit board assembly personnel were required to manually force each component into an engaged relation with the PCB. The types of connection utilized by these components often include those of the interference type. That is, a post or the like is forced into a hole within the PCB having a diameter smaller than that of the post. It can be understood that a great deal of force is required to complete this type of connection. Further, if the required force is not applied uniformly from a vertical direction, the pins will become bent and deformed and not enter the vias contained within the PCB. Thus, a need exists for a means of simultaneously pressing at least one interference type electrical component on to a PCB. Additionally, the capability is needed to immediately determine if each pin on all of the components being placed on to the PCB have ben inserted through the vias a sufficient distance to ensure proper affixation.
A conventional system is described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,157 wherein components are individually connected (crimped) and tested as they are successively placed on to a circuit board. U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,459 describes inserting, but not testing, electronic parts into a PCB, by an apparatus including a positioning mechanism and pivotable hand portion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,310 shows testing for the presence of components on a previously assembled circuit board but makes no provision for simultaneously placing and concurrently testing components during a single operation.
It can be seen that a need exists for an apparatus and method of simultaneously placing a plurality of individually configured electrical components, having interference connections, on to a PCB. Further, a means of immediately verifying, to an operator, that proper placement of the component on to the PCB has occurred would be desirable.